From Glen
by Ebaz
Summary: "Ro's just got that princess aura down pat: regal and beautiful, with that long shiny black hair of hers and those fierce dark eyes, but sort of terrifying at the same time, like she could kill you in two steps if you trod on the hem of her dress." —Helga wonders how, exactly, she became friends with Rowena Ravenclaw.


-o-q-0-p-o-

_bold __Gryffindor__, from wild moor__  
__**fair **__**Ravenclaw**__**, from glen  
**__sweet __Hufflepuff__, from valley broad  
shrewd __Slytherin__, from fen_

-o-q-0-p-o-

When anyone meets the four of us together, they see Godric first. He's always got that goofy smile on, like he absolutely can't wait to take our visitor for a tour around the castle and show off the architecture, but in reality he's probably thinking about what's for dinner and hoping he can get the first helping. Plus, he's handsome—he knows it, too—and, therefore, he's our chief persuader for most transactions. Maybe he persuades a bit _too_ much sometimes, but at least we get a pretty hefty supply of tapestries and statues out of the deal.

Second, though, they see Rowena, and _oh_, can she make a first impression. She usually lurks in the back of us four, conversing quietly with Salazar as she leaves Godric and me to the hard work (not that we mind, really—imagine if she and Salazar tried to take charge of commissions!), and as soon as they catch a glimpse of her, you can tell. They look awed. Or scared. Or both. Ro's just got that princess aura down pat: regal and beautiful, with that long shiny black hair of hers and those fierce dark eyes, but sort of terrifying at the same time, like she could kill you in two steps if you trod on the hem of her dress. Pretty sure she _can_, too, because Ro knows every spell in the book and more. I suspect she's invented some of her own, but I don't ask; that's more of a matter between her and Salazar. God only knows why.

It gets worse when she starts to talk, because then they realize she's even smarter than she looks. She's one of the most intelligent witches alive, if not _the_ most intelligent, and you feel stupid when you're listening to her describe the way she engineered our staircases, because between that thick Scottish accent and her habit of speaking a thousand miles a minute you maybe catch every other word. God forbid she's wearing that diadem of hers—you won't understand a thing. It'd be _so_ intimidating if I didn't know her as well as I do.

Yeah, Ro's not as much of an ice queen once you get past the fact that she likes to glare. You should see her with little Helena—oh, she absolutely _melts_ whenever her baby daughter needs anything. Such a mother, Ro is. That child's going to be _so_ spoiled once she's older, especially since Uncle Godric (he calls himself that, anyway) likes to feed her pastries when Mummy's not looking. So do I, for that matter! Helena's a precious little soul, and I almost feel bad that she's going to have to grow up in this drafty old castle. At least the students love her just as much as we do. Except Salazar, I mean. I don't think he likes kids very much in general.

The bad thing about Ro is how bloody _stubborn_ she is, and about everything. She's always got to be right, and the thing is, she usually is—but she'll argue her point to the death even when she knows she's wrong. It's awful when she gets into a row with Salazar, because they're both as obstinate as manticore cubs and they won't talk to each other for days. She'll come talk to me about how obviously _rude_ and _irresponsible_ he is, and then I'll hear from Godric that Salazar's been complaining about how awfully _arrogant_ Rowena is. It gives Godric and me something to chuckle over sometimes—we're not fighting types, really. Godric'll settle something in a flash of anger with a duel, and I might get a bit annoyed once in a while, but neither of us holds a grudge too often. Ro and Sal always grudgingly make up, though, and then they're back at it again within days.

But Ro's a good person, really, and we all love her for it. She's decently sensible and knows an awful lot about everything, which always comes in handy. It gets a bit exhausting sometimes, being her friend, but I'm glad I am. It's like they say: you can't live with her, but you can't live without her. She's sweet, really, and so intelligent—bless her heart.

(Just don't tell her I called her sweet. She'll hex me into the wall.)

* * *

_A/N: I imagine Helga's a bit of a rambler, so that's the reason for the run-ons and gigantic paragraphs. Oops. and I ship RowenaSalazar SO MUCH, but this was meant to be canon-based only, so I didn't state anything outright. ;)_

_(also I do not apologize for my copious use of em dashes because they are gorgeous okay)_

_Don't forget to leave a review! :) Thanks in advance!_

_Ebaz_


End file.
